A letter from Mother
by Butterfly582
Summary: As the two year anniversary approaches of his mother missing. Adrian is feeling upset and alone. But, his father does something that will give Adrian the hope he has been looking for. Re-uploaded, please remember to R&R.


**Hey friends, so this is my first story on Ladybug. I will admit I wasn't that into the show when I first saw it. But, I live with young cousins. And the more they watched it. The more I watched it. And like most people I got invested in the relationship between Adrian and his dad. And I am excited to see what the creators of the show do with the relationship in the next season. But, for now this is just a one shot between Adrian and his dad on the night marking the two year anniversary since Adrian's mother went missing. If you enjoy remember to let me know in the comments. Blessing, Butterfly582.**

Adrian sighed when he heard Natalia call his name for dinner. He was not hungry. But, he knew his father would have a fit if he didn't eat. Adrian stared longingly at the photo of him and his mother on his computer. What he wouldn't do to dine with her one more time. Adrian finally made his way downstairs. And to his surprise found his dad waiting for him at the table.

"Father, you are actually joining me for dinner?" Adrian asked.

"Yes, I hope that is okay." Gabriel replied.

Adrian nodded before sitting next to his father. His father had not joined him for dinner in two years. So, what made today different?

Gabriel took notice that his son was not eating. "Is everything alright, son?"

"Huh, oh, yes sir, I'm just not that hungry, that's all." Adrian replied.

"You're thinking of your mother, aren't you?" Gabriel asked.

"Yes, I know I shouldn't be so upset about this whole thing. But, it's been two years now. No leads, no evidence, nothing. Mother is just gone and we don't know what happen to her. What if she never comes back? What if she is found not alive?" Adrian asked?

Gabriel sighed, "I know this is hard, Adrian. I think the same things. But, something tells me she is still out there, follow me." Gabriel said. As he stood up and walked to his office.

Adrian followed behind his father. Not sure what he wanted to show him. Gabriel went to one of his many book shelf's. And pulled out a couple of different red books. Before finally pulling one off the shelf and handing it to Adrian.

"Father, what is this?" Adrian asked.

"The journal your mother kept until she vanished. Go to the last entry and read what she wrote." Gabriel replied.

"Adrian flipped through the pages. Until he found the last thing that had been written in the journal. Adrian scanned the two pages and couldn't believe what he was reading. It was a letter...to him!

Adrian read it again with shaking hands.

 _My Beloved Adrian,_

 _I wanted to write this and give it you when the time was right. I can't begin to explain how much I love you. Your father and I tried for a child for so many years. And when all hope seemed lost. I found out I was pregnant with you! You were our miracle child. I'll never forget how excited your father was when he found out we were expecting a son. He told everyone who would listen to him. And when we finally welcomed you into the world. It was the happiest day of our lives. You were so beautiful. I remember your beautiful green eyes, your short blond hair, and your skin that was soft to the touch. I remember when I was holding you for the first time. You reached up and grabbed my finger. And wouldn't let go, it made my heart sore!_

 _I also hope you know how much your father loves you. I know he can be over protective, but that means he cares. Trust me, Adrian, I know that he loves you so very much. He tells me all the time how grateful he is to have you as a son. And how he would move Heaven and Earth if he had too, to help you in anyway you may need._

 _I don't know when I will let you read this. But, whenever you do. Always remember that I love you so very much. You are the best son someone could ask for. And you will always hold a very special place in my heart._

 _With all my love,_

 _Mother!_

Adrian stood there with shaking hands. Trying to fight back the tears that were building in his eyes. He looked up at his father with tear filled eyes.

"W-Why are you showing me this?" Adrian choked out.

Gabriel sighed, "Adrian, I know I can't bring your mother back. But, on days like this especially. I want you to always remember how much your mother loved you. You were the light of her life. And I know wherever she is. She is still thinking of you and missing you. Excited to come back home one day and embrace you." Gabriel replied.

""T-Thank you, F-Father." Adrian chocked out.

Gabriel took his sons face into his hands and lifted it. So, he could look him in the eyes. "Don't thank me. I know you miss your mother. And I know these past two years. I have not given you anywhere near enough of the emotional support you so desperately needed. I know you needed me a lot more. But, I was so focused on my own pain. That I shut myself away. And completely forgot about you. And that wasn't right for you. Adrian, I love you so much. And what your mother has written in that letter is the truth. I am so grateful to have you as a son. You have put up with so much from me. And I don't know where to begin so show you how sorry I am. For not being there for you."

Adrian couldn't fight the tears any longer. They poured from his face at his father's words. Adrian dropped the book and broke down sobbing. Gabriel pulled his son into a tight hug and planted a kiss on his head.

"I-I love you too, Father." Adrian finally chocked out.

Gabriel felt a lump in his throat at his sons words. He swallowed it and tried to stay strong. Finally he was able to get Adrian over to the sofa. And was able to get them both seated. Adrian remained in his father's arms. Never wanting to let him go.

Gabriel stroked his sons blond hair. And tried to calm him down. Finally Adrian calmed down enough that he could sit up and look at his father. Gabriel handed his son a handkerchief. Before pulling him close and continuing to hold onto him. Kicking himself for not doing this sooner for Adrian.

"Father, I'm not mad at you for how you acted. You were hurting. And I understood that." Adrian said.

"No, Adrian, there is no excuse for how I treated you. Yes, I was hurting. But, I should not of pushed you away for two years. I missed so much of your life. And I am sorry that I have not been there for you. I want that to change now. If that is what you want." Gabriel replied.

"Yes, I would love that. I've missed you, even though you were still here. It felt like I had no parents to speak of." Adrian replied.

Gabriel stood himself and Adrian up. "And again I'm sorry for that. That will not be the case anyone. If you ever need anything. Do not be afraid to come to me. I will always be here for you, I promise."

"Thank you, Father. Could we start with dinner? Its getting lonely being at the table by myself." Adrian replied.

"Yes, that is a good start." Gabriel pulled Adrian into another hug. Which Adrian happily returned.

Nothing was said during this embrace. But, nothing needed to be said. Adrian was happy to have his father back. And Gabriel was happy that his son was willing to give him another chance. After a few minutes. Gabriel stood up and held out his hand.

"Why don't we go finish dinner?" He asked.

Adrian smiled and took his dads hand. Before both men made their way back to the dining room. Ready to start things over again together.

 **END**

 **Well, what did you all think? That was a long one shot. But, I hope you all enjoyed please make sure to RR, Blessings! Butterfly582!**


End file.
